The odd, the peciliar, the random
by Adda O'brien
Summary: Amanda and Katie won a Harry Potter contest. On their way home they got stranded on an island with some unknown people.
1. The Beggining

**Star Wars, Harry Potter, Riku, and some other stuff…they are not mine. It sucks, I know, but that's life. Darn….Well, I will let you get on to my beautiful, magnificent story now! Hehe**

_Katie and Amanda are best friends. They are also obsessed with Harry Potter. In fact, they were so obsessed; they went to London for a Harry Potter competition. That's where their story begins……………………_

Amanda and Katie darted past the other people in the airport who were trying to get to their flight. Their luggage was on the plane, so the only problem was that they weren't, on the plane I mean. After about five minutes of dangerous darting through heterogeneous people, the girls had finally reached their destination. They toddled through the terminal, wheezing the whole way. As they entered they sat down next to each other in first class, a sigh of relief escaping them both. The ride was better because first class really does have better service. They had DVD players for each seat. Katie and Amanda started quarrelling about which movie they were going to watch; Star Wars one or two. They reached their destination and found a driver waiting for them. They ended up winning the competition. Aren't they special? In fact, they were so special, that one of their prizes was a two person plane home. Unfortunately, the plane crashed due to technical problems. Amanda and Katie made a boat out of the wreckage……..the pilot was dead. They had been traveling almost a day when they saw it……..LAND! Little did they know that there were people there……..people that would change their lives forever.


	2. Who are they?

Riku and Angel approached the boat, fixated on the beauty of the two girls. To avoid being seen, they motioned to each other to hide behind a near-by tree so they could spy on the blonde-pink and brunette.

The brunette stood, forgetting she was on an unstable boat. "What the heck?! Where are we?!" she said, starting to walk.

"Wait, Katie, watch--!" The blonde didn't even get to finish her sentence as the boat capsized and they both fell into the shallow water, with a splash.

Angel and Riku snickered and watched some more, wondering who these two were. 

The blonde-pink and the brunette walk back on to the shore. There is a clam on the brunette's head and sea-weed on the pink-blonde's. The blond starts picking sea-weed from her hair while she says to the brunette  
'' Katie, next time we win a Harry potter contest, remind me not to travel home on a three person air-plane."  
Then the brunette says to the blonde  
"Where are we?"  
The blonde replies "I don't...  
Katie says "What is it, Amanda?"  
Amanda replies "Someone is on this island, watching us right now. Lets run on the count of three. One...two...

"Three!" yelled Katie.

She and Amanda took off running in the opposite direction while Angel and Riku stood there, stunned.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Angel asked Riku in a whisper, "And what the hell is Harry Potter?!"

He answered quickly, "No idea about the Harry Potter thing, but we are so going after them!"

Riku charged after the two girls, and Angel sped off with him. 

Amanda turns around and see's two guys charging at them.  
"Katie, run! There right behind us!"  
They pick up the pace. Then it starts to rain so hard, that neither of the girls can see 5 feet in front of them. It is like this for hours. The girls finally decide to rest for awhile. They awoke tied up and alone, with the exception of their captor.

Katie writhed and twisted around in the ropes that held her in place. "What the heck?! Who did this to us?! Amanda?!"

The blonde answered impatiently, also bound up, "How am I supposed to know?! Little nasties..."

Angel and Riku overheard their conversation, smiling slightly at what they had done. The heavy downpour of rain had begun to lessen, and their covers would probably be blown soon anyway, so the captors inched towards the girls.

Amanda glanced towards Katie. "Do you hear something?"

"Nope." 

"I would swear that I heard something..."Amanda said.  
"You always hear something." Katie said. Then added, "How do we get untied?"

"That won't be necessary" Said a mysterious figure.  
"Holy crap, I told you I heard something, but nooo, there wasn't anything there.

"Well, I hear it now! Hello?! Who are you?!" Katie tried to twist in the ropes to see the figure.

"I am darkness...utmost darkness...supreme darkness...and I know something and can understand something...wait...wrong line!" 


	3. KOHLS!

Amanda glared at the person. "Wrong line?! What?! You little excuse for a man!"

Riku stepped out of the darkness and said to Amanda, smiling, "Hey...I forgot my line...okay? Chill."

Angel rolled his eyes and stepped up beside him. 

Amanda glared at the two guys while inching to the left, in case anything happened, she could protect Katie.  
"What the hell do you two little nasties want?" Amanda said while slowly loosening the rope in her hands. Yes! There done. They boys didn't answer. They turned there backs to them and started whispering. Amanda unties Katie's ropes with her hands behind her back and Katie untied her legs and was ready to run, but if Amanda untied her legs, they would see.  
"Katie, go without me." Amanda said bravely.  
"But what about you?" Katie replied.  
"These guys are idiots, but if I get in trouble I will holler, K?  
"Alright."  
"Now go, bye"  
"Bye"  
Katie sprung up and ran away. The boys didn't know that she was gone until they turned around, like five minutes later. "Where did she go?" Riku asked. Amanda pointed in the way she went and as she hoped, he went the opposite way; which left Angel and Amanda alone. Katie kept running and finally came to a stop at a small, abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. Looking over her shoulder, she pushed open the door and stepped inside into darkness.

Meanwhile, Riku had searched every hiding place imaginable on this part of the island. Annoyed and tired, he made his way back to the small cabin that marked the half-way point for him between his house and the beach. He wondered what Angel was doing with the other girl... 

After awhile angel sees that Mandi is shivering and offers to make her some Lipton noodle soup. Mandi then says sweet and politely  
"Yes, thank you, I would love some."  
Angel (not knowing Mandi's hands are untied) goes to put the soup down when she punches him. Knowing she has a short amount of time to run and her legs are still tied, mandi hopes onto a rock, but jumps too far and on the other side was a cliff. She fell into the cold deep water. Angel jumps up and gives her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Mandi, still being weak can barely move. Angel takes her to where Riku (and unknown Katie) are.

Riku opened the door to the shack with a slam, still annoyed. He didn't notice Katie until she screamed and tried to run past him out the entrance.

"Hey...where you going?" He grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from moving, which resulted in more screaming.

Angel, Amanda in his arms, walked up behind him, yelling over Katie, "What the hell are you doing to her?!"

"SHUT UP!" Riku covered her mouth with his fingers, and then pulled them away again suddenly, bleeding. "She bit me!"

Amanda, still in angel's arms, starts whispering to herself "Wow. That was nifty.  
on the other side of the room  
Katie backed away into a corner as Riku brought her into a different room.

Angel jumped a bit at the sound of Amanda's voice and laid her down gently on the ground. "Um...are you okay? Sorry about that..."

As this was going on, Riku kept Katie backing up until she reached the wall of the separate room. She turned around and looked desperately up the wall for a way of escape as Riku walked closer and closer...

until he grabbed her feet and took her shoes, took off his, and put on Katie's shoes.  
"What are you doing?!" Katie yells. Then she adds.  
"Those are MY shoes! I got them at kohls.  
Meanwhile with Amanda/Angel  
Amanda sits up and looks at angel.  
"Why did you take us? What do you want?

Angel answered, "Well...uh...there aren't that many opportunities on this island, and whenever I see a new one..." He blushed at what he had just said, hoping you wouldn't take it the wrong way.

In the next room, Katie kicked Riku in the face so he fell to the ground.

"Ow! They're just cheap shoes!"

Katie, angrily yelled, "Oh yeah?! They may be cheap, and size elevens, but they're mine!" She jumped on top of him and grabbed his foot and Riku continued to scream in pain. 


End file.
